Bella's Jealousy
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Bella Hale is jealous of her twin brother and sister, Jasper and Rosalie. Will she be able to see that she is special in her own ways and find love at the same time?
1. Bella's Jealousy Starts

Bella's Jeliousy Starts

It was March 10, 1991. Also known as the day that the twins were born. Rosalie and Jasper. Mr. and Mrs. Perfection. The only reason I call them that is becuase, well, it's true! They both have beautiful honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and gorgeous bodies and facial features. They get most of their traits from my father, Carlisle. And me, well, I'm just me. I get most of my traits from my mother Esme. But I'm different from her with the way I put my hair and I have different facial features. And unlike me, she has green eyes. I have hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and let's just say that I'm not the most graceful person in the world. Especially compaired to Rosalie. I know what you're thinking. How can someone like me actually be related to the people in this family? Well, I don't blame you. I was wondering the same thing. I know my mother hates it when I ask her if I was adopted, but I just can't help it! Rosalie and Jasper are just so perfect and the only thing that I have in common with anyone in this family is my hair. Esme and I both have brown hair. But the only thing is, hers is more of a carmel color. So that fact kind of puts me down sometimes, but at least I can pretend that we have the same hair.

But the point is, I'm majorly jelious of Rosalie and Jasper. I hate to admit it, as obvious as it is to everyone else in the world who knows me, but it's true. I'm jelious, okay? I'm jelious! But how can anyone not be jelious of Rosalie? She's the meaning of beautiful. Heck, if you looked up beautiful in the dictionary, you'd see a picture of her in it! Her figure is like a models and it makes you think about why models starve themselves or go bulemic when there's people like Rosalie in the world. Now Jasper, he's another story. He is seriously like a god! Girls are always hitting on him and it seems like every day there's a new girl after him. It's like guys with Rosalie, they're pretty much glued to her side. I still question how I could possibly be related to either of them. It's like I was meant to be ugly just so they could look even better. I know, I know, it's not good to be jelious. You should be thankful of what you have, not what you don't. But yet again, I can't help but be jelious! The only thing I have in common with them, at the moment anyway, is that I don't have a boyfriend. Don't pretend you're surprised that I don't have one, you should be surprised that Jasper doesn't have a girlfriend and Rosalie doesn't have a boyfriend.

But like every teenage girl, I do have a crush. His name is Edward Cullen. But of course, I have no chance with him at all. Oh well, I might as well continue watching Spongebob. Hey, don't make fun of me! Besides, it's not like you don't watch him still.... What? You don't? Oh, come on! It's always just me, isn't it?! Isn't it?! Sorry about that, I tend to freak out sometimes. Actually, a lot. Anyway, I have to go to school now. The worst place ever in my opinion and probably everyone else in the world, too.

~* Lunch *~

I'm so glad it's finally lunch. My first two classes are so boring! I have Trig and Biology and the only thing good about them is that I have my best friend Alice Cullen in my class. Yes, her brother is my crush. And she knows too! I don't keep anything from her like she doesn't with me. We've known everything about each other since kindergarden. But she has one other brother, his name is Emmett. I guess he's my friend since he sits with me and Alice at lunch sometimes, but usually he's at Rosalie's table with his other friends and her's. I decided to just get a salad so I sat down at my usual table to wait for Alice. Oh my God, no, no, no, no, NO! She's with JASPER! Okay, calm down, Bella. Maybe they're just having a friendly conversation. Yeah, that's it, a friendly conver- Oh, what am I saying?! Of course it's not just a friendly conversation! They're going out! I'll just wait for her to come over here, no need to freak-out right now.

"Hi, Alice", I said as soon as she sat down.

"Hey Bella, what's up?", She asked.

"Oh, I think you know what's up"

"Um, I do?"

"Yes. You're going out with Jasper, aren't you? Aren't you?!", Everyone in the cafeteria turned around to look at us and Alice turned around to see.

"What are you staring at, turn around!" I yelled to everyone.

"Ummm, no?", Alice said, trying to act innocent.

"Don't lie to me, Alice"

"I'm sorry, Bella"

"We tell each other everything, Alice. Why didn't you tell me THIS?"

"Because I thought you would hate me if you knew I liked your brother. And apparently I was right"

"I don't hate you, Alice. Just a little upset"

"I know, I really am sorry. I truly never intended to like your brother the way I do"

"I know. You can't help who you like"

"Are we still best friends?"

"Of course", I said and we hugged. I may be upset about the fact that she's dating my brother, but I could never be mad enough to not stay best friends with Alice.

~* After School *~

Now I'm going home, and of course, to the twins. I'm in my car, about a mile away maybe, thinking about the day the twins were born.

~~** FLASHBACK **~~

March 10, 1991. It was a Sunday and pretty warm out. I may have only been one-years-old, but I was a pretty smart baby. So therefore, I remember everything. I could even talk! Anyway, I knew my mother was pregnant and I was actually pretty excited. I was really hoping for a little sister that looked like me. But I was sadly mistaken. Not to say that I wish the twins weren't born, I do love them, but I was just really looking forward to having someone look like me in the family. My father was driving me and my mother to the hospital and we were almost there. As soon as we got there, Carlisle picked me up and brought Esme inside where one of the nurses brought her to a room down the hall. I wasn't aloud inside the room for some reason, but Carlisle was so a nurse held me until Esme finally gave birth. I'm pretty sure I had to wait for two hours, but I wasn't too sure. Again, I was a smart baby, so I knew everything that was going on. If you don't believe me, ask my mom. Anyway, after the two hours was up, the nurse brought me inside the room so I could see Esme. I was sat down by Carlisle and I saw that there were two babies instead of one, and it was obvious that Esme hadn't known that she had twins until they were born.

"Bella, honey, come here", Carlisle brought me to Esme's side and I sat there, looking at Rosalie and Jasper sleeping.

"You have a brother and a sister now, they're twins", She said. I was a little shocked. There wasn't much debate about names because Carlisle agreed with what Esme thought of for names. Finally, they decided on Jasper and Rosalie. When we got home the next day, Esme and Carlisle realized that Rosalie cried a lot and Jasper didn't really do much but sleep. Pretty much the way they are today, except for the fact that Rosalie doesn't cry, she yells.

~* Present *~

Again, even though I'm jelious of Rosalie and Jasper, I do love them. A lot. I just can't stand the fact that they're so much better than me. At pretty much everything! Jasper's a soccer star, a great writer, and an awesome poet. While Rosalie's the perfect dancer, singer, and actress. And me, well, I'm Bella. I suck at sports, a terrible writer, the worst poet on earth, I'm clumsy, couldn't hit a high note if my life depended on it, and my acting just plain sucks!

~* At Home *~

"Bella honey, how was school?" Esme asked when I walked through the front door.

"Fine", It really wasn't, but I didn't feel like talking.

"That's good. Have you seen the twins?"

"No"

"Oh, well, do you know where they might be?"

"I don't know, mom", That may have sounded a little too angry on my part, but I couldn't help it. I don't know where they are!

"Are you okay, sweety?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom"

"Alright. Well, I ordered a pizza for dinner, it should be here in about twenty minutes"

"Okay", Oooooooooooo, pizza!

~* Twenty-Five Minutes Later *~

"Hey Mom", Jasper and Rosalie said, ironicly at the same time, when they walked through the door.

"There you are. Where have you two been?"

"Soccer practice ran late"

"Same with theatre", Blah, blah, blah..........

"And how did that go?"

"Pretty good. We're doing Romeo and Juliet, so I auditioned for Juliet. There were so many people there for the part, that's why I was late"

"That's good. What about soccer, Jasper?"

"Same. We were just practicing for the next game. That's why it took so long"

"By the way, when is your next game?"

"Next Saturday"

"Alright, I'll tell Dad so he can try to get the day off"

"Okay", This is so boring! I hate hearing about the twins constantly.

Now we're eating and the only person that's not here is Carlisle because he's working. He's a great doctor, but he's never home. Anyway, it's very quiet tonight and I'm not sure why. Usually someone starts a conversation and it goes on from there.

"I'm gonna go do homework", Jasper said and ran upstairs. For some reason he always does that. There was only one piece of pizza left and both Rosalie and I were about to take it.

"You can have it, Bella. More than two is bad for me", Rosalie said. My mouth hung open a little and I walked upstairs.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Esme asked.

"No where", I said and walked off. 


	2. Bella's Frustration Continues

Bella's Frustration Continues

Tuesday. Worse day of the week next to Monday. I have a huge Trig test today that counts for half my grade and I'm really nervous. So I'm walking down the hall towards Trig, except for this time Alice isn't with me. I don't know if she's sick or not because yesterday she seemed fine, but I hope she comes back tomorrow. Alice is never usually out, but when she is, my day doesn't go too well. Only because she's in half of my classes and like I've said before, we're the only ones that sit at our lunch table. Unless Emmett decided to sit with us, which is rare. But either way, my day is probably going to suck.

~* After Trig And Biology *~

Great. Lunch. I guess I'll just sit at our regular place since I have nowhere else to go. It's been about five minutes and I am bored out of my mind!

"Bella?" Oh my God, is that who I think it is? Maybe I should just.... it is! It's Edward!

"Um, h-hi, Edward", Just great Bella, studder why don't ya!

"I noticed that you were alone, do you mind if I sit with you?" AAGGHHHHHH!!!!

"S-sure", He laughed. He laughed! I'm making a fool of myself! Okay, ten minutes of silence is very akward.

"Are you alright, Bella? You seem a little tense"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just used to being with Alice"

"Oh. I understand. Just out of curiosity, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you two sit alone all the time?" Of course I don't mind you asking, Edward. I love you! Did I just say that out-loud?

"Bella?" Oh, right, the question.

"Um, what was the question again?"

"Why do you and Alice sit alone all the time?"

"Oh, well, because we don't really have any other friends I guess", Crap, now he's gonna think I have no life! Well, I guess technically I don't, but he doesn't have to know that!

"What about Emmett? I've seen him sit with you guys before"

"Well, he doesn't always. So I don't know whether or not he's my friend"

"Oh. You guys should sit with me and Jasper. There's other people, but you don't have to talk to them", Oh jeeze. Did I forget to mention Edward is also Jasper's best friend? I guess I did. Well, there's two strikes against me. One, Edward is Alice's brother. And two, Edward is Jasper's best friend. Oh, but there is a third. I am SO out of his league! But wait, Alice is my best friend and Jasper is my brother. So that would be fair if I was dating Edward because Alice is dating Jasper. It's perfect! Now if I could somehow get past the whole 'out-of-his-league thing'. Gotta work on that.

"Bella? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I just spaced out"

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About sitting with me and Jasper during lunch"

"Well, I don't know. I don't think Alice would want to"

"But isn't she dating Jasper?" Oooo, right in the gut.

"Um, yeah"

"So, I think she would be fine with it"

"Yeah"

"But the thing is, do you want to?"

"Ummm"

"Please, Bella. I'd really like to get to know you better than just my little sister's best friend", Oh my God! He just said please! And that he wants to know me better than just the little sister's best friend! Yay! Oops, back to Edward.

"Ummm, sure"

"Great, how about tomorrow? I'll tell Alice tonight"

"Alright", Wow, I just agreed to sit with Edward at lunch. I just agreed to sit with Edward at lunch! AAGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh no, that means I have to sit with Jasper, too! Well, the only thing good about that is the fact that he'll be paying more attention to Alice, shudder, so that means I can talk to Edward! But what to say?! Oh well, I'll just let him talk to me, if he ever wants to again after today because of me being an idiot. Hold on, what am I saying? He asked me to sit with him tomorrow, so therefore he probably will talk to me! Triple yay! Even if I did only say it one other time, I don't care! Because this calls for a triple yay! Just then, the bell rang. Oh well, that just gives me more time to think about Edward! Woo hoo!

~* After School *~

I'm dancin' in the rain! 'Cause I'm gonna marry Edward! Oops, sorry about that. I had another moment. I'm probably not going to marry Edward, but a girl can dream, right? Anyway, I'm about two minutes away from home and I actually can't wait to see the twins! Surprising, I know! I just wanna hug them! I wanna hug everybody! Heck, I wanna hug the President! Go Obama! Woo! Sorry, another moment there. Oh well, I don't care! Yay for me! I'm gonna sit with Edward tomorrow! I've never been happier!

"Hello world and all who inhabit it!" I yelled as soon as I opened the front door. Well, that just rained on my parade. Nobody's home! I don't act like this everyday, soon this excitment is gonna wear off a little and I'm not gonna want to hug people!

"Hey Bella"

"Jasper!" I ran up to him and hugged him really tight. God, I love today!

"Ummm, Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just perfect! This day is perfect! It's great to be alive!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my room. Woo!

"Well, that was weird" 


	3. Greatest Night Of Bella's Life So Far

Greatest Night Of Bella's Life (So Far)

I just had to call Alice! Oh my God, this is the greatest night of my life! Anyway, dialing Alice's number and........................

"Hello?"

"Alice? It's Bella!"

"Oh, hey Bella. What's wrong?"

"That's exactly it Alice, nothing's wrong! I'm on top of the world right now!"

"And why is that?"

"Because today at lunch Edward asked me if I wanted to sit with him at lunch tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah, Edward told me about that"

"He did? Oh yeah, he said he was gonna tell you. But anyway, isn't it great?!"

"Yeah, it is"

"So why weren't you in school today? I forgot to ask Edward during lunch"

"I caught a stomach bug, but I'm feeling better now. I'll probably be at school tomorrow"

"Oh, that's good. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just ate something bad last night"

"Oh. Well, as long as you're feeling better now"

"I am"

"Alright, well, I gotta go. I was so excited, I forgot about homework"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Bells"

"See ya, Ali", Alright, now that I know Alice is alright, I really should start my homework.

"Bella, dinner!" Ooooooooooo, food!

~* Dinner *~

"So Bella, how was school?" Esme asked. I was too entranced in my pasta to pay much attention, though.

"Bella?"

"Oh, sorry, it was great"

"Really? Did you do anything exciting?"

"You could say that", I said, still staring at my pasta. Did I mention I LOVE pasta? Well, I do. And I always seem to make it pretty obvious. Like right now.

"That's good", A huge smile spread across my face. Wow, I don't do that very often. Oh well, I had a great reason. After dinner I quickly finished my homework and went to bed early because I just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

~* The Next Day *~

Yay! School! Wow, I never expected that out of my mouth. Well, it wasn't technically out of my mouth, but still, I didn't expect that from myself. I got to school a little too early, so I had some time to spare. I spent the first ten minutes hoping that Alice really was okay and was going to be in school today. I suddenly felt two hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" I turned around to see Alice.

"Alice!" We hugged for a while.

"I missed you yesterday", I said.

"I missed you, too"

"You're not gonna puke on me, right?" She laughed and said,

"No, I don't think so. Just don't try the hymlick maneuver on me"

"I'll try to resist the urge", We laughed at that, but I was really hoping I wouldn't end up with puke on my clothes. Especially not the clothes I had on today. Yes, I dressed nicely for Edward. I even wore a skirt!

"Oh my God, Bella, you're wearing a skirt!"

"I know!"

"Wait, you wore that for Edward, didn't you?"

"Ummm, no...."

"Oh, Bella", She said laughing.

"But about the hymlik maneuver thing, my mom seriously told me to tell people not to try that"

"Wow. I thought you were joking"

"I was, but my mom really did say that"

~* Lunch *~

Finally, it's lunch!

"Come on Alice, hurry up!", I said while Alice was putting something in her locker.

"I'm hurrying, Bella. Hold your horses"

"I can't! And not just because I don't have any horses"

"Haha"

"Come on!"

"Alright, alright, let's go before you wet yourself"

"You're funny"

"I know", She said, but I yanked her by her arm towards the cafeteria.

"We're here, Bella. Just calm down", We were finally in the cafeteria and I was so excited!

"Bella! Over here!" I heard Edward yell to me. I looked over to where he was and yanked Alice by her arm with me again.

"Bella, you really are going to make me puke on you if you keep doing that"

"Sorry Alice, but I can't wait!" We finally sat down next to Edward.

"Hi Edward", I said.

"Hey Bella. Alice, are you alright?" I looked over at Alice and she looked like she was about to pass-out.

"I'm fine", She didn't look like it, though.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Edward asked. Such a caring person.

"No, really, I'm fine", A few minutes later, Jasper came to the table.

"Hey guys", He said.

"Hey Jazz", Edward said looking up at him.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good", Poor Alice. Well, maybe she'll feel better by tomorrow. I was just poking at my salad when I looked over at Alice and she was cuddling into Jasper. It kind of sickened me, but I know they're happy together. So I don't mind, as long as I can have Edward. Five minutes later, Emmett surprisingly came over to our table.

"Alice!" He yelled and picked her up in a hug.

"Emmett!" She said, sounding more sick than before.

"Emmett, don't make the girl puke", Edward said.

"Oh, right. Sorry", Emmett said and put her down next to Jasper.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. And it doesn't look like it"

"Thanks Emmett, but I'm fine"

"Alice, maybe you should go to the nurse", I suggested.

"I'll take you", Jasper volunteered. He helped her up and walked her to the nurse. I feel so bad for her, and I think I may have helped in making it worse by literally yanking her into the cafeteria with me. 


	4. Worries?

Worries?

It's Friday and Alice hasn't been in school since Wednesday. I'm really starting to get worried about her. I called her after school on Wednesday and her mom said she had gotten worse, and it was obvious because I could here Alice throwing-up in the background. I wish I could make her feel better, but a stomach bug goes away on it's own sweet time so it's probably going to be a while before Alice comes back to school. God, I miss her! School is never the same without Alice and neither am I. At least I'm not alone during lunch because Edward still wants me to sit with him. Speaking of lunch, I'm on my way there right now.

"Hey Bella", Edward said when I sat down next to him.

"Hey Edward", I would have said more, but all I could think about was Alice.

"My mom told me to tell you that your sleep-over with Alice is going to have to wait", Oh, right, I forgot about that. Alice and I were supposed to have a sleep-over at my house this weekend.

"Okay", I said and tried to smile, but I just couldn't. I mean, I know Alice isn't dying or anything, but it feels like she is. She's never been this sick before and it's kind of scary.

"Is she any better?" I asked.

"Sadly, not at all. I feel bad for her, she can't even sleep at night without having to run to the bathroom to throw-up"

"Yeah, I feel bad for her too. What exactly did she eat?"

"I'm not sure, but it might have been that steak we had for dinner the night she got sick"

"Oh, then why didn't you or Emmett get sick?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was just Alice"

"Maybe", Poor thing. I remember when I had a stomach bug, it's not very fun. I got one when I was five, but it wasn't even half as bad as Alice's is.

"Alice is pretty lucky though because our mom used to be a nurse. Also because as soon Emmett and I get home, Emmett tries to help her with anything he can. So do I, but Emmett thinks that I don't do as good of a job as he does"

"You guys are good brothers", They really are, Alice is lucky. I'm sure Jasper would help me if I was sick, but still.

"We try", I laughed a little, but I wasn't really in the mood to laugh today.

"Hey hey people!" Emmett said when he sat next to me at our table.

"Hey Emmett", Edward and I said at the same time.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked.

"Just worried about Alice", Edward answered.

"Oh", As soon as Edward said 'Alice', Emmett seemed less cheery than he did before.

"Maybe we should not think about it. Besides, if we think about it more, than it's only gonna make us feel worse", I suggested.

"Yeah, your right Bella, we just won't think about it", Edward agreed.

"But it's so hard!"

"Come on Emmett, it's not as bad as you think. Before you know it, she'll be back in school and waiting for a hug from you without worrying whether or not she's gonna throw-up", I said.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Bella!" Emmett said and hugged me really tight.

"Can't. Breath." I tried to tell him.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength"

"Obviously", Edward added.

"Oh really, Eddy?" I giggled at Emmett calling him Eddy, but then Emmett picked Edward up and I swear he almost squeezed his eyes out.

~* After School *~

I had just gotten home from school and I was watching T.V. with Rosalie. And no, we were not watching Spongebob. We were watching Law and Order: SVU.

"Kids, I'm home!" I heard Esme yell from the kitchen.

"Hi Mom", Rosalie and I said simultaneously. I walked into the kitchen where Esme was so I could tell her that Alice couldn't come over.

"Hi Bella, I thought Alice was coming over?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She has a really bad stomach bug, so her mom said she wouldn't be able to come over"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Well, if you get to talk to her anytime soon, tell her I hope she feels better"

"I will, Mom", I really want to call Alice, but I don't want to bother her and she probably won't be able to talk anyway.

~* Two Hours Later *~

Ring.... Ring.... Ring....

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Edward"

"Oh, hey Edward. What's up?" I can't believe Edward called ME!

"Alice wanted me to tell you that she's really sorry she couldn't come over your house today"

"Oh, well, tell her that it's not her fault and we can hang-out some other time", I could tell that Edward put the phone down to tell her.

"She said she's just really sorry. Oh, hold on", I was waiting for only about 10 seconds maybe.

"She wants to talk to you", Edward finally said.

"Bella?"

"Alice, you sound horrible!" She really did, it was kind of scary.

"I know. Again, I'm really sorry"

"Don't be sorry, Alice. I know you're sick, we can always hang-out next weekend"

"I know, but I feel bad because we've had this planned since last weekend"

"Don't worry about it, I just want you to get better. And apparently so does my mom", I heard her cough on the other line.

"Sorry Bella, I can't really laugh"

"You don't have to apologize"

"I know, but I feel like I do"

"Oh, Alice"

"Bella, I should go. I don't want to risk pukeing my brains out again"

"Alright, feel better Alice"

"I'll try, bye Bells"

"Bye Ali", I hung-up then and went back downstairs to watch some more T.V.

For half the night, I couldn't sleep because I was worried that Alice might not be able to come back to school on Monday. Even for just a stomach bug, she had it pretty bad now. So what if it got worse over the weekend? I'm not sure if that could happen, but I can't imagine she would want to eat at all. Maybe if I put on some Debussy I can get some sleep. 


	5. Freaking Out!

Freaking Out!

It's Monday morning and I'm standing by the entrance doors, waiting to see if Alice will be here or not. I looked up when I heard a car coming in the parking lot. It was Edward! I saw Emmett's jeep after him and ran over to Edward.

"Hey Bella", Edward said when he got out of his car.

"Hey, is Alice coming to school?" I wondered.

"No, sorry Bella. Somehow her stomach bug got even worse over the weekend. Even our mom doesn't know how that happened. She hasn't even eaten since last Tuesday night", I knew it would get worse! I just knew it!

"Are you sure it's a stomach bug?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I asked my mom the same thing and she did a bunch of tests. All of them proved positive that it's only a stomach bug and nothing else"

"But how is that even possible? No stomach bug could last for this long"

"That's what I thought, too. I guess whatever Alice ate that night wasn't any good at all"

"Have you thought about taking her to the hospital?"

"I tried to get my mom to let me bring her there, but she was positive that Alice was going to be alright in a few days", I almost started crying, but I was saved by the bell. I tried to find Edward to ask him something before my second class started, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I waited until lunch, but he was still nowhere to be seen. Even Emmett didn't know where he was.

I only had two periods left of the day now and there was still no sign of Edward anywhere. I suddenly felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and saw that Edward had sent me a text. It said that he picked up Alice from home and brought her to hospital. That's where he's been, the hospital! I have to get Emmett!

"Emmett! Emmett!" I yelled when I saw him in the hall. I ran up to him, thankfully without tripping.

"What is it, Bella?"

"You have to come with me. Quick!" I said and grabbed his arm while racing to my truck in the parking lot. We were half way to the hopital when Emmett asked,

"Where are we going, Bella?"

"To the hospital"

"The hospital? Why?"

"Because Edward brought Alice there, that's where he's been all day"

"And how do you know that?"

"He texted me saying that"

"Did he say to go meet him there?"

"No, I decided that myself. And I figured you would want to know what's wrong with your sister"

"Of course I do, but Bella, what if they don't find out?"

"It's worth a try, Emmett", He was silent the rest of the way there. When I parked, not very well but it's not like it mattered right now, we got out of the truck and ran into the hospital.

"Edward!" I yelled when I saw him sitting outside a room.

"Bella!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked when Emmett and I got over to him.

"Your text. Where's Alice?"

"She's in there, one of the doctors is testing her", Twenty minutes later, the doctor came out of the room.

"Edward, is this your family?" He asked.

"Well, this is my brother, but she's my sister's friend", Edward answered, pointing to me and Emmett.

"I have some very important news for the three of you. Alice did have a stomach bug, but really it only lasted for about three days"

"But why is she still sick?" I asked.

"That is the important news. You see, in a way she's lucky because if it weren't for the stomach bug and you worrying about her so much, then we would have never found the stomach cancer she's had for about a week. It just didn't really start to effect her until the stomach bug went away", OH MY GOD! This cannot be happening! How can Alice possibly have stomach cancer!

"How did she get it?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"I'm not so sure", He answered.

"Is she going to live?" I asked.

"Yes, she'll be just fine. But we have to do surgery to remove it. She's very lucky she had someone care about her enough to help find the cancer", He said and walked away, waving for us to go and see her. When we got inside, I noticed just how bad Alice actually was. She was nearly all skin and bones!

"Oh my God, Alice, I had no idea it was actually this bad", I said, sitting next to her in a chair and holding her hand.

"I'm gonna be fine Bella, it's just surgery", She sounded worse than she looked.

"Oh Alice, still acting like it's a perfect world"

"If only it was, Bella, if only it was", I smiled at her. I still can't believe that Alice has stomach cancer, but at least it can be taken out. 


	6. After Surgery Happiness

After Surgery Happiness

It's been two weeks since Alice's surgery and she's coming back to school today! I'm sure she has a lot of work to make up, but maybe they'll excuse her from it. I heard a car door close and I saw Emmett helping Alice from his jeep.

"Alice!" I yelled and ran to her when she was half way to where I was standing.

"Hey Bella", She sounded really happy, more than she usually is.

"Is it okay to hug you?" I asked.

"Of course, it's not like stomach cancer is contagious"

"Well that's good", I said and hugged her for a while. I saw something metal from the corner of my eye and let go of Alice.

"You have a forearm crutch?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. The doctor suggested I use it since when I walk my stomach is under some pressure, and it would hurt if there was too much pressure on it so I use this to lessen it"

"How long do you have to use that for?"

"Not sure, but I'm supposed to go back to the hospital in a few weeks to get checked on", We started walking towards the entrance doors and sat down on the bench next to it.

"So why do you only have one crutch?" I asked.

"I'm not sure of that either, but it does make things a little easier for me"

"True. How are you feeling anyway?"

"Pretty good. A lot better than before"

"Yeah, I'd think so"

"I don't blame you", I said and hugged her again.

Alice and I walked to lunch together, talking about Jasper and Edward. I told Alice I would get her lunch for her, as much as she detested, and walked up to the lunch line. It only took me about two minutes to get her pizza.

"Thanks, Bells", She said.

"No problem, anytime", I said and sat down next to Edward. Five minutes later, Edward nudged me with his elbow and pointed to.... ALICE AND JASPER MAKING OUT?!?! AAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

"Alice!" I yelled. They both turned around to look at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing", I said and looked down at the table, waiting for them to look away. When they did, I slapped Edward on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"Why did you show me that?"

"Cause I wanted the enjoyment of seeing you freak out", I gave him the death glare, but he just laughed.

"Hey guys, I'm trying out for Romeo in theartre", Emmett said out of nowhere. Alice choked on her pizza.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I'm trying out"

"But why?" She asked.

"Because Rosalie Hale is trying out for Juliet, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna get it. So if we both get it, then I'll get to kiss her. Sorry Bella"

"Emmett, you're crazy. Besides, that will never work. You know nothing about theatre!" Alice added.

"And that's why I'm going to read every single one of Romeo's lines a million times so I can get them right. And when I do, I'm destined to be Rosalie's Romeo!", Alice and Edward just shook their heads. Me? I was shocked! I had NO idea that Emmett liked Rosalie! What is happening to this world? First, Alice starts dating Jasper. And now, Emmett wants to go-out with Rosalie?! And I'm still not with Edward?! WHY?!?!

~* At Home The Next Day *~

Okay, you might have thought that I was done with being jealous of Jasper and Rosalie. Well, I'm not. Now I'm even more jealous of them because Jasper has my best friend and Rosalie is about to get my other friend. The front door just opened, and just great, the twins are home.

"Mom! I got the part of Juliet!" Rosalie yelled.

"That's great, honey! Who got Romeo?" Esme asked.

"Emmett Cullen", She said, sounding a little seductive. Ewww.

"Alice's brother?"

"Yep", I can't believe this! Not that Emmett got the part of Romeo, 'cause that's a shocker all it's own, but that Rosalie likes Emmett, too! I swear this world is about to crash into a million pieces.

I should probably be thinking more about Alice. I'm so glad she's finally back in school! This weekend she said she's definately coming over and not even her stomach is going to stop her. It's still a huge shocker that she even had stomach cancer in the first place, but at least now it's gone and gone for good, too. Alice told em that for the surgery, they had to remove half of her stomach. So from now on, whenever she eats, she'll get full pretty fast. Although, it won't cause weight gain.

~* Friday After School *~

"So how are you feeling?" I asked Alice on the ride to my house.

"Pretty good. It feels weird when I eat though because it feels like I have a rubber-band around my stomach"

"Does it hurt or anything?"

"Not so much anymore"

"That's good", She nodded and looked out the window of my truck. About half way to my house, my truck all of a sudden broke down! Crap!

"Oh man!" I yelled.

"What are we gonna do now?" Alice asked.

"Well, I left my cell at home"

"You could use mine", She gave me her phone and I dialed my home number. Ring.... Ring.... Ring.... Ring.... Ring.... Ring....

"No one picked up!"

"Then I guess we'll have to walk the rest of the way", I sighed and opened the door. I waited for Alice and when she got out, I realized something.

"But Alice, you have a crutch", I mentioned.

"I know, but I'll be fine"

"We could try calling your parents", I suggested.

"Nobody's home, not even Edward or Emmett"

"Great"

"We could call Jasper or Rosalie", She suggested.

"No way!" I am not about to call the twins for help!

"Come on Bella, would you rather walk the whole way, or call them?"

"I would rather walk", I said and started walking.

"Fine, but I'm calling them", Grrr....

"Alice, no!" I said and ran back over to her, but she already dialed a number.

"Well Rosalie didn't answer", She said after a while.

"Wait, when did I give you her number?"

"You didn't, Jasper did just in case there was an emergency and he couldn't be there. Like right now, except I havn't called him yet", Before I could say anything, she was already calling Jasper. After a few seconds, Jasper picked up. Great!

"Hey Jazz, Bella and I are having a problem", Alice said. I waited for her to continue.

"Well, Bella's truck broke down and we need a ride", More silence.

"Yeah, we're about fifteen minutes away from your house", Silence again.

"Okay, see you then", She said and hung-up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He's coming", I rolled my eyes and sat in my truck with the door open. Alice did the same and we waited in silence for fifteen minutes. No, I wasn't mad at her. I just don't enjoy getting rides from my brother. Soon, I saw Jasper's black mustang. Alice and I got out of my truck at the same time and got in the back of the car.

"So how did your truck break down, Bella?" He asked when he started driving.

"I don't know, it just stopped working", I said and looked out the window. 


	7. The Sleepover

The Sleep-over

When we finally got to my house, Alice and I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We should do prank calls", She suggested.

"Prank calls?"

"Yeah. But instead of a random number, we should call people from school"

"But they'll know it's us"

"Exactly", I had a confused look on my face. Why would we want them to know it was us?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that we should call people like Mike Newton and pretend to be hitting on them"

"Then what?"

"Then wait to see what he says and ask him to meet one of us somewhere to make out"

"You are so evil", I said. She nodded her head and picked up her cell phone.

"Should we call Mike or someone else?"

"Call Mike"

"This is a weird question, but should you hit on him or should I?" She asked.

"I think you should"

"Alright", She said and dialed his number.

"You know his number?" I asked.

"I've done this with Emmett before"

"Oh", I said and laughed. Emmett would do that.

"Hi Mrs. Newton, is Mike home?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I'll put it on speaker", She said and put the phone on the floor.

"This is Mike", He said after a while. I tried not to laugh.

"Hey Mike, it's Alice Cullen", Alice did a really good job of sounding seductive.

"Alice, baby, what's up?" I tried really hard not to laugh now.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're so sexy"

"Not as sexy as you are", I swear, I almost wet my pants!

"Really? What do you think is most sexy about me?"

"Everything. You've got a bangin' body"

"That's nice"

"Yeah. You know Alice, in school I can't help but check you out"

"Me either Mike, I can only imagine what we could do alone"

"I think I have an idea"

"And what would that be?"

"I would treat you like no Jasper Hale ever could"

"Hmmm, sounds like fun"

"You have no idea what I could do to you"

"I'd like to know. You wanna meet me in the woods behind the school? You can show me"

"Hell yeah! Be there in ten minutes, sexy"

"See ya, baby", She said and hung-up. As soon as she did, we were rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"It's a good thing you weren't being serious. Otherwise, you would have lost 'it' to Mike Newton", I said after our laugh-attack.

"Wow. I just realized that something like that is nothing to joke about", We looked at each other for a second then looked away, and satrted having another laugh-attack.

Alice and I decided to go downstairs and get a snack. I took out some Doritos and we were still laughing a little from the prank call. We were sitting at the kitchen counter when Esme came home.

"Hi girls", She said, walking in with groceries.

"Hi Mom", I said and Alice waved.

"What have you been doing?" Esme asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging out", I answered, munchin' on a dorito.

"That's good. Bella, can you get Jasper for me?"

"Sure Mom", I said and ran upstairs. I came back down with Jasper and I saw Alice smile at him.

"Jasper, I just wanted to tell you that Dad got saturday off for your game", Esme said.

"Okay, thanks Mom", He said and ran back upstairs.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. How about we go to the park?" She suggested.

"My truck broke down, rememeber?"

"Oh, right", She said. I sat there and thought about what we could do that didn't include driving or something that Alice was limited to.

"How about a taco eating contest?" Alice suggested.

"Hell yeah!" I excalimed. Esme had already left the room, so I ran over to the cabinet, partially tripping over my own feet, and got out some taco shells. It only took a few minutes for me to make everything we needed for tacos, so we filled the taco shells toegther and I got a timer.

"Okay, so we have ten minutes to eat as many tacos as we can", I stated. Alice only nodded, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3, GO!" I yelled. After about five minutes, my stomach was starting to hurt and I felt like I was about to throw-up. When suddenly, I did. I can't believe this! It was all over the floor and Alice stopped, so then she threw-up! For the next few minutes, it was like a puke-fest!

"Oh my gosh! Bella, Alice!" I heard Esme suddenly yell. I looked up at her and saw that she was by the entrance to the door.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked. Alice and I were sitting on the stools again.

"Well, um, we were kind of having a, uh, taco eating contest...." I explained. I was ready for her to start yelling.

"Sweety, why would you do that?" Maybe I was wrong.

"We were bored, and obviously, a taco eating contest wasn't the best solution to our bordom"

"Well are you both alright now?" Alice and I nodded and walked away when Esme pointed towards the stairs. I just hope Esme doesn't puke from cleaning up our puke. 


End file.
